Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Dream Logos Wiki *Wiki: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com *Vandal: http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.218.xxx.xxx *Reason: Vandalism on fictional Film+ channels pages. *Signature: Unitedd • Talk • 22:58, September 4, 2015 (UTC) http://dreamlogos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/93.218.228.221 *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 00:04, September 5, 2015 (UTC) GoAnimate V2 Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com *Vandal: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Phifedawg *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk) 01:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::The vandal's also a bureaucrat, so you may need to contact the staff about this too.--Muzzarino 01:19, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Done. 100 Things to do Before High School Wiki *Wiki: http://100-things-to-do-before-high-school.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://100-things-to-do-before-high-school.wikia.com/wiki/User:NickandDisneyFan14 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature:--TheShockBox 03:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The vandal is an admin, he removed all content from at least half the pages on the Wiki. --TheShockBox 03:17, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Staff are on it. ::::It's the admin's discretion to do this is it?--Muzzarino 03:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Mass-removal of content from a wiki for no purpose is considered vandalism. ::::::Usually users are told why admins like that vandal don't get removed by staff because they let them do something bad except for those rare actions like foul customization. The email follows this when he tries to report the admin vandal with the power of contact just like I got when reporting Campbell: Thanks for contacting Wikia. I’m sorry to hear you’re having trouble with this admin. One of the things that we value at Wikia is that our sites are maintained by their communities, and each can be managed differently depending on the preferences of the users and the admins. The downside, though, can be that Wikia staff members typically don’t intervene in local disputes. There are a few options you can consider. The best outcome would be for you and the admin to compromise and find a way to work together, that way the situation can be resolved without outside interference. If you feel that the admin shouldn’t be an admin anymore, though, you are free to propose that change in leadership on the wikia itself. Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go. You can also talk to other Wikia community members about the problem on our Wikia Community forums: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum or on our community chatroom found at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat . Other members may have ideas on how to handle your particular situation, and that wikia can also serve as a neutral discussion place to talk with people from your own wikia if needed. If these types of discussion fail, the best advice we can give would be to focus your efforts on another of the many thousands of communities on Wikia where your contributions can be appreciated more. I hope you’re able to resolve this. Please feel free to let us know if you need anything else. --Muzzarino 04:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :If an admin violates the ToU or just destroys the wiki, yes Staff will remove it. If the admin is "bad" and you want to remove because he banned you, Staff won't remove him. Do you think it's an intelligent move to let an admin vandalize all the wiki, destroying it? No. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 13:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) sharp Edge *Wiki: http://sharpedge.wikia.com *Vandal: http://sharpedge.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Trailer472 *Reason: messing up the wikia. *Signature: Haunted330 (talk) 23:32, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Not a valid wiki. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 23:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Wookieepedia *Wiki: http://starwars.wikia.com *Vandal: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/101.164.214.157 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: Trip391 (talk) 06:26, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Taken care of. respawnables *Wiki: http://respawnables.wikia.com *Vandal: http://respawnables.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/178.162.203.246 *Reason: vandalism *Signature: ProOskiTablica 14:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC)